icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 WHL season
This is the 2014-15 Western Hockey League season. This was the league's 49th season. Membership Changes *none Standings The league was divided up into 2 conferences with 2 divisions each. The Eastern Conference is made up of the 6-team East Division and the 6-team Central Division while the Western Conference was made up of the 5-team BC and 5-team US Divisions. The league used the same format as the NHL does with the top 3 teams in each division qualifying for the playoffs and the next two best records in the conference qualifying as the 7 and 8 seeds and joining the playoffs for the division they start the playoffs in. Team GP W L OTL SL GF GA P Eastern Conference East Division Brandon Wheat Kings 72 53 11 4 4 340 219 114 Regina Pats 72 37 24 5 6 263 238 85 Swift Current Broncos 72 34 33 1 4 221 245 73 Moose Jaw Warriors 72 32 35 4 1 221 266 69 Prince Albert Raiders 72 31 37 2 2 215 257 66 Saskatoon Blades 72 19 49 2 2 195 308 42 Central Division Calgary Hitmen 72 45 22 1 4 289 203 95 Medicine Hat Tigers 72 45 23 2 2 268 213 94 Red Deer Rebels 72 38 23 5 6 240 227 87 Kootenay Ice 72 37 31 1 3 245 248 78 Edmonton Oil Kings 72 34 31 4 3 217 204 75 Lethbridge Hurricanes 72 20 44 5 3 202 304 42 Western Conference B.C. Division Kelowna Rockets 72 53 13 5 1 305 183 112 Victoria Royals 72 39 29 3 1 244 219 82 Prince George Cougars 72 31 36 2 3 222 295 67 Kamloops Blazers 72 28 37 4 3 214 258 63 Vancouver Giants 72 27 41 2 2 189 251 58 U.S. Division Everett Silvertips 72 43 20 3 1 242 199 95 Portland Winterhawks 72 43 23 2 4 287 237 92 Seattle Thunderbirds 72 38 25 4 5 218 201 85 Spokane Chiefs 72 34 34 3 1 219 229 72 Tri-City Americans 72 31 38 0 3 190 242 65 2015 Ed Chynoweth Cup Playoffs Eastern Conference Quarterfinals *Brandon defeated Edmonton 4 games to 1 (1-4, 8-1, 3-2, 3-2, 3-2 (2ot)) *Regina vs Swift Current 4 games to none (4-2, 3-2, 5-4 (ot), 4-0) *Calgary defeated Kootenay 4 games to 3 (3-4, 3-2 (ot), 8-7 (ot), 7-2, 4-5 (ot), 2-4, 6-2) *Medicine Hat defeated Red Deer 4 games to 1 (2-1, 1-0 (ot), 1-2, 5-3, 4-3) Western Conference Quarterfinals *Kelowna defeated Tri-City 4 games to none (6-0, 3-0, 5-3, 5-4 (ot)) *Victoria defeated Prince George 4 games to 1 (5-3, 5-4, 2-4, 3-0, 5-4 (ot)) *Everett defeated Spokane 4 games to 2 (5-1, 2-6, 2-1 (2ot), 3-1, 3-4 (ot), 2-1 (3ot) *Portland defeated Seattle 4 games to 2 (3-4, 3-0, 2-5, 8-5, 5-3, 5-4 (ot)) Eastern Conference Semifinals *Brandon defeated Regina 4 games to 1 (5-1, 5-2, 2-3, 3-2 (ot), 3-2 (ot) *Calgary defeated Medicine Hat 4 games to 1 (3-1, 2-3 (ot), 5-4, 2-1 (ot), 4-3 (ot) Western Conference Semifinals *Kelowna defeated Victoria 4 games to 1 (5-0, 4-3 (ot), 4-2, 4-5 (ot), 7-3) *Portland defeated Everett 4 games to 1 (3-5, 4-3 (2ot), 5-3, 2-1 (ot), 3-2) Eastern Conference Final *Brandon defeated Calgary 4 games to 1 (9-4, 3-2 (ot), 1-2 (ot), 8-3, 8-2) Western Conference Final *Kelowna defeated Portland 4 games to 2 (3-2, 2-3, 3-7, 3-2, 2-1 (ot), 8-4) Ed Chynoweth Cup Finals *Kelowna defeated Brandon 4 games to none (4-3, 5-3, 5-3, 3-0) The Chynoweth Cup champion, Kelowna Rockets, advance to the 2015 Memorial Cup being held in Quebec City, Quebec. Category:2015 in hockey Category:Western Hockey League seasons